rumbladenutakufandomcom-20200214-history
Temp
Class balance and 2AP skills pitch The ideas here are to balance classes based on the class and not the samurai with the class. For example, Lancers are generally a bad class, but some lancers are the strongest units in the game. The goal is not to make these Samurai stronger, but to make the overall classes more consistent. 1. Foot Soldier Unchanged. 2. Apostle Apply self heal before any attack or skill use. A slight buff to apostle. This benefits back line Apostles with Protect. And front line Apostle tanks. Change is in conjunction with other changes below. 3. Samurai Additional effect; Can reach fatal damage without dying once per battle (combo attacks can still kill). Added a little bit of spice to the class. Overall it's not a bad class, but this is partly due to it's powerful skills. 4. Genin Damage against debuffed enemies is increased by 40/50/60% (works with skills). The Genin is in a pretty bad place right now. Poison not only seems awfully underwhelming, but the logistics of applying poison to a target and then waiting a turn to gain the damage buff using Shadow Slash makes the whole class very clunky. This change keeps the effect of "exploiting weakness" intact without the need for an additional Genin in the squad. (At class rank 2 the damage gain should be equal to "Shadow Slashe's damage against poison". Assuming I am calculating the old skill correctly) 5. Arquebuses Unchanged. 6. Muskets Attack a target with a clear line of fire for 100/110/120% damage and penetrates targets behind for 70/80/90% damage (can attack any row as long as no unit is directly in front of the target. Units that are blocked cannot be targeted directly). Higher single target damage, but overall the total damage is the same. Downsides are worse targeting logistics. 7. Xbow Attack all frontal targets for 80/90/100% damage regardless of their position (think of it like a Buckshot). Total Damage remains the same but is more consistent as it's going to always hit 3 targets. But with the down side of not being able to attack targets behind other units. 8. Bow Rework to two actions per turn. The archer is quite underwhelming due to it's randomness. This change would allow for 160-200% damage on one target, which is still less than mounted archers 240%, but does give the unit an additional AP cast (if the player wants). So overall I think this would bring the archer to a more balanced state. 9. Lance Idea 1. Normal attacks combo a target twice that deals damage depending on it's position; 80/100/120% to first row, 50/60/70% to second row, 25/30/35% to third row. I find the lancer's combo attack very underwhelming. 120-140% damage is pretty poor for a melee attack. The changes I pitched here favour it's high speed and being first to attack. The damage is good for first row targets and then falls off. This effectively makes the lance a front line killer. Idea 2. Normal attacks against targets push them back 1 square when the space behind is empty. Would open up some interesting mechanics. Idea 3. Changes DEF and ATK when defending or attacking based on SPD difference. (example: when 20 SPD faster than the target while attacking, increase ATK by 10%. When defending against a target that has 10 more SPD, decrease own DEF by 5%) Adheres to the concept of lancers being dominant for their speed. Could be tricky to balance though. 10. CavBow Only 1 Mounted Archer can assist per ally attack. This is more for foreseeable circumstances of stacking this class and simply "one shotting" enemies each turn. 11. Shieldcav Immune to none-Crowd Control debuffs. If the old class skill worked it would go against the nature of the counter mechanics. This change would still make Shielded Cavalry beefy while maintaining counter consistency. 12. Lightcav Tweak to Work against skill usage. Currently does not activate on skill use. Not really a buff, more of a consistency change. 13. Sage Removes debuffs from random allies that are debuffed (Does not try to remove debuffs from "healthy" allies). Otherwise unchanged. 14. Rune Attacks a single target for 100% damage. Additionally the Rune Carver grants 1/2/3 AP after any attack/skill use. I feel like the Rune Carver should be pushed a little more into the support position. Their AoE basic attacks seem a little out of place. Plus it artificially makes Dosan much stronger than she should be. This also opens up more avenues to acquire AP, where as now we are pigeon-holed into using Oda/Yuki even if they don't otherwise work for a team comp. 15. Miko Apply heal before any attack or skill use (tweak heal scaling; 3/5/7% hp restore to 3/3/3 allies). A buff to Mikos. With changes listed below I feel they would be needed. Also, the scaling between class lvl 1 and 2 is off, currently it goes from 5% effective healing to 12%. That's far too big of a gap when comparing it to other classes. Core Mechanics 16. Revive mechanics Revived units take their action the turn after their resurrection with a minor SPD debuff that lasts that turn. Revive is currently in a very "cheesy" state. There is a reason why everyone uses revive. Because there is no downside to having an extra life on each unit. 17. Crowd control Units relieved from crowd control resume their action at the end of that turn. Currently units inflicted with CC have their turn forfeited if they are faster than the Sage (which will always happen due to all but one of the sages being slow). This change is so it does not matter if your sage is the slowest on your squad. But to balance it any CCed unit still goes to the back of the action order. 18. Optional > Skills Must abide by class targeting restrictions. For example; Foot Soldiers can only ever use skills on the most forward enemy unit. Muskets can use skills on back rows as long as no units directly block line of fire. This is just an afterthought. I think it would further empathise the differences between classes. Not really a change I can see happening though. And not one that is needed. 19. Bosses Bosses can be debuffed but not disabled. 10-20% HP increase for all bosses to compensate. Currently classes/samurai that debuff enemies are useless against bosses. This should be changed so bosses can be debuffed and thus open them up for more engaging battle past simple "stat checks". Skills The theory here is to make all 2 AP skills worth using at least once or give them some counter play mechanics. Another issue I have with many of these skills is that they rely too heavily on specific debuffs (Like weaken or serious injury) to function properly. This only stifles squad combination choices in my opinion. Skill damages below should be considered 5 star level 1 skills. 20. Sage > Mind Blast Deal 125% damage and removes all buffs from the target. Current Mind Blast feels too much like a duplicate of the Sages Class skill. This change also gives the Sage offensive options. 21. Lancer > Unstoppable Charge Deal 125% damage and reduces targets chance to hit with +HIT skills by half (last 2 turns). Lancers being the fastest in the game would allow them to reduce the HIT chance of that unit you are most afraid of. I'm looking at you Azai......Go. Wait what? :P 22. LightCav > Tornado Slash Deal 125% damage to the target and reduces healing received by half (lasts 2 turns). Kind of like the Plague skill, but works with damage dealt instead. The current effect of Tornado Slash is extremely underwhelming. This change allows players to whittle down a target without the massive heal spam. It's also a counter to Fame charms which a lot of players seem to love. 23. ShieldCav > Charging Slash Deal damage equal to 12% of casters max HP. 25% (+HIT) to stun target inflicted with any debuff (lasts 1 turn). Tweaked Charging Slash to a stun and to work with any kind of debuff. Making the skill useful to use more often. Reduced HIT chance to compensate. 24. Musket > Sky Breaker Deal 125% damage to the target and increase critical damage received by 25% (lasts 2 turns). Switched the stun from Muskets to Shielded Cavalry as I feel they are better suited to carry hard CC for balance purposes. Instead, Sky Breaker buffs effective damage which would make the skill actually worth using. 25. Xbow > Trinity Idea 1. Attack target 3 times for 41% damage with a 16% (+HIT) chance to apply a random debuff per hit (Can apply Crowd Control). Trinity (put targets to sleep) is quite bad, it's just a worse version of the current Sky Breaker skill. Plus Trinity feels like a skill that should have a little bit of randomness to it with the potential to be deadly. Mostly becuase I can't think of a better option. But this does further makes Sages a desirable asset to use. Idea 2. Attack target 3 times dealing damage equal to 4% of the targets max HP with a 16% (+HIT) chance per hit to remove healing effects, reduce healing received, or apply bleed. Gives the Xbow a strong single target attack to combat health stacking. The +HIT debuffs are another health regeneration counter to compliment the attack. 26. Bow > Precision Shot Deal 125% damage to the target and reduces critical chance by 10% (stackable) (lasts 2 turns). To counter those low crit chance and extremely high crit damage builds. Would also compliment the class change. 27. Soldier > Powerful Strike Deal damage equal to 12% of casters max HP. Ignore the targets shield with a 40% (+HIT) chance to dispel it (Cannot dispel artifact shield). Always ignores shields and added additional effect of dispelling shields. This turns Powerful Strike into a proper "Anti Shield" skill. 28. Genin > Shadow Slash Attack target 3 times for 41% damage and has a 45% (+HIT) chance to inflict a stackable poison on the target (each poison stack lasts 3 turns). Reworked the Genin class skill into Shadow Slash as I feel it makes the class and skill far less clunky to use while retaining the core elements of the Genin. It also makes the skill deadly if left to stack poison without a Sage.